The goal of the University of Pittsburgh School of Medicine Short-Term Medical Student Training Program in Renal, GI, Endocrine and Epithelial Biology is to foster an interest in scientific investigation as a career objective for medical students. We provide students with an opportunity to participate in biomedical research with highly qualified mentors and role models. Our program supports a summer research training experience for medical students between the first and second year of medical school. This program is designed to introduce students to a rigorous approach to scientific inquiry in basic science or clinical investigation, with a focus on three major areas of research: (1) renal and epithelial cell biology, (2) digestive and hepatic disorders, and (3) endocrinology, metabolism and diabetes. Trainees are selected by an executive committee on the basis of student-authored project proposals developed with and endorsed by faculty members of the training program. Faculty members serve both as research trainers and as mentors.